The Time Machine
by MBKH
Summary: Foaly and Artemis and Foaly created a time machine and Ark Sool is going to test it. What happens? Read and find out. I know, bad summary. and oh! the disclaimer's here: I don't own Artemis Fowl and co., and related things.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Time Machine" 

**LEP HQ, Downtown Haven**

"Done!" said Artemis. He and Foaly were working on building a time machine. The time machine can take you to whatever place and time you like. Foaly and Artemis have been working on this project since Artemis received his report card form his school. It inspired him. Building the machine didn't take very long, since Foaly and Artemis were both geniuses. They just needed someone to test the machine.

Holly Short decided to check on the two geniuses working on the time machine. She walked into Foaly's lab. Yes, he had a lab. He bossed Ark Sool into making him one. Of course, Ark Sool wasn't happy with that, but Foaly threatened to quit the job. Without him, the LEP would be left with officers that can't do anything more than monitor traffic, and with that, even a blind fairy could see how _weak_ the mighty LEP became. And back to the story.

Foaly looked up from his work (aka checking for errors) and saw the young elf enter his laboratory. "Ahh. Holly! You're here! Look at the beauty!" He gestured at the machine. "It's finally done! Here's how it works. First…(some technical jargon)..Then….(blah, blah, blah)……(Holly nodded. Actually, she didn't understand any word of it, but it doesn't really matter anyways.)…Now that we are done.…. (more nods)…all we need is a test subject…(zzzzzz).…and that's where you come in. 'Kay Holly?"

"Huh?" Holly jerked awake. "Repeat the last line again. What did you say about a test subject?"

"You are going to be the test subject."

"What!" Holly exclaimed.

"You….are….go…ing….to….be….the….test….sub….ject….un….der….stand?"

"I heard you the first time." Holly scowled.

"You mean the second," Foaly corrected.

"Whatever." Holly thought about it. The centaur's gadgets usually don't fail to work, but it happened before. She thought back to the Hamburg Incident. She very nearly got suspended because of that centaur. This time, the consequences could be worse. Imagine being stuck in the fourteenth century. Too terrible to think about.

Ark Sool was, at the moment, busy yelling at another one of Foaly's techies. There always seem to be too much of them. He walked away pondering, "Remember to cut Foaly's budget. Speaking (or rather thinking) of Foaly, I'd better go check on him. I need to ask him where all the money I gave him is. I gave him a thousand ($) to start the month with, and not a week later, he says he needs more! Furthermore, he keeps on hinting that he is doing something special."

He walked into the lab and saw three things: First, what looks like a giant telephone booth in the middle of the room with a seat in the middle of it (inside the time machine, not the lab). Second, there was a very familiar Mud Boy in the room, whom he suspects is the one he met a year ago. And lastly, the ex-Captain Miss Short, being dragged by Foaly into the telephone booth.

Holly was saying, "I'm not being your test subject!"

"Yes you are!" chorused Artemis and Foaly. (Artemis found himself joining in on the argument and found it rather hilarious.)

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"(This goes on for several minutes.)

Sool tried to hide his laugher in. Commanders don't laugh.

"Hey look! There's Sool! For real, this time!" Holly exclaimed. (She tried that once, and she almost got away, but Foaly automatically closed the lab doors just in time. This time, Foaly didn't believe her.)

"Foaly!" Sool's voice rose. "I'm going to cut your budget, for real, this time! You've poured all you money into building the LEP a Mud Man telephone booth!"

Everyone realized he was there.

"No, it's not a telephone booth," Artemis calmly explained, "it's a time machine. Holly, you're in luck today. Here is our new test subject."

"Fine! I'll be your test subject. If it doesn't work though, remember your budget!" Ark Sool threatened. Foaly's experiments always work don't they? Besides, what could possibly go wrong?


	2. Of Exploding Surprises and Garden Gnomes

Disclaimer: This is a fanfic only. I don't own anything related to Artemis Fowl because I am not Eoin Colfer.   
Chapter 2 "Of Exploding Surprises and Garden Gnomes" LEP HQ, Downtown Haven 

Before Ark Sool left, they equipped him with a cam-suit, an iris-cam and a mike for seeing and hearing, extra cam-foil for emergencies, and a special tracking device showing the date, place and other stats. He went into the machine.

The whole machine is controlled by a remote. All you have to do is to choose where you want to end up. Foaly pressed the start button. The machine (and Sool inside) became translucent. Holly looked at the list of destinations. "Hmm," she mused. "1700's, 1800's, 1900's. How about….late August…the 24th…79AD……for destinations," Holly said, with a glint in her eye, "Pompeii." Holly pressed the Enter button. The machine vanished with a flash of light.

Pompeii, Italy, 79 AD

BOOM!

Sool just stepped out of the machine when he realised his mistake. He should have mentioned where he wanted to go. Sool looked at where the machine landed, which was on the slope of Mt. Vesuvius. He looked up and saw a stream of molten rock hurtling towards him. He started screaming. _(What else was he supposed to do? If you are stuck on an exploding volcano, you'll be screaming too. Trust me.) _He yelled, "D'arvit Foaly! You've landed me on the side of a volcano! Get me out of here!"

Foaly's Lab 

"_D'arvit Foaly! You've landed me on the side of a volcano! Get me out of here!"_

Foaly replies: "Not my fault. Blame Holly."

Holly added: "Yeah. Blame me. I dare you."

"_Who cares! Just get me out of here, will ya!"_

And so they did.

The Burrow 

"Hey Ron!" Harry Potter shouted, "Another garden gnome! I thought we already weeded them all an hour ago!"

Ark Sool looked at the pair of wizards and said, "Hey! Who are you calling a garden gnome?"

Harry and Ron both looked very surprised. "You talk!"

"Of course I talk. I'm not stupid," Ark Sool said. He added in an undertone, "Unlike some people."

"Excuse me?"

Just then, Ginny Weasley came out to see what the commotion was about. "Wow! A talking garden gnome!" She squealed, "Mommymommymommy! Can I keep him?"

"No, you cannot keep me. And for the last time: I..AM…NOT….A…GARDEN..…GNOME! I am the LEP Commander Ark Sool!"

"Ark as in Noah's Ark? Spool as in the thing that holds thread when you sew?"

"Sool. S-o-o-l. Am I making myself clear?"

Arthur Weasley walked out the Burrow. "Daddy," Ginny said, "Look! Here's a garden gnome named Ark Spool. Can I keep him as a pet. Please?"

"It's Sool. I'm not a garden gnome and I'm not a pet!"

Arthur Weasley looked at the time machine. "Hey look, there is a Muggle fellytone booth in our garden!"

"You mean Mud Men." Sool automatically corrected. "And it's a time machine. Invented by famous centaur named Foaly."

"I mean Muggle."

"Mud Men."

"Muggle."

"Mud Men."

Ark Sool says to Foaly, "That's it. I'm cutting your budget!"

"Huh? My budget? What budget? Are you talking to me?"

"No, I'm not talking to you, you infuriating Mud Man!"

"There's no Muggle here."

"I meant Mud Man."

"You mean Muggle."

"Mud Man."

"Muggle."

"Mud Man."

"Muggle."

"Mud Man."

"Muggle."

"Mud Man. Foaly, get me out of here!"

"Mugg- Huh? Where did the little cute garden gnome go?"

Author's note:

The plan is to finish Sool off. I just need ideas. Oh, and by the way, Holly is just visiting, and she's not in the LEP after all, and yes, this is after the OC. The beginning of Ch. 3 might be a bit boring. Should I strand Sool in "Sabriel", or should I leave him stranded in a desert island? ALSO…Thanks for the 3 reviews!


	3. Of Holy Grails, Blasted Volcanoes, and G

'nother disclaimer: I do not own _The Da Vinci Code, Old Kingdom Trilogy, Harry Potter, Artemis Fowl_, and related things. Come on! It's just a fanfic!   
Chapter 3 "Of Holy Grails, Blasted Volcanoes, and Garden Gnomes (Again)" Foaly's Lab, LEP HQ, Downtown Haven 

"Where are we going to send Ark Sool next?" Artemis asked.

"You decide."

"I was just reading this book the other day, and we could send _Ark Spool_ to any place we want…"

_"Hey! I heard that!"_

"…why not into this book?"

"Hey, good idea! What book is that?" asked Foaly, snatching the book from Artemis' hand. "Hmm…_The Da Vinci Code_…must be good. My great-grandfather was a good pal of Leonardo's. Any book about that one smart dude must be good. I wonder if my great-grandfather's in this book."

Holly perked up. "I've read that! Let's send Ark Sool to Paris!"

The Louvre (Art Museum), Paris, France, 2000 

Sool walked down the hallway of The Louvre. Suddenly, he saw a dead Mud Man in the middle of the room. Sool jumped. He ran into another part of the museum.

"Stop right there!" A pair of policemen chased after Sool. "Intruder! Intruder!" They chased him down the hall, up the stairs, down another hallway, down the stairs, into a room. Sool was fast, but not that fast (because he was a bit on the fat side). The police were fast, and fast_er_ (and probably fast_est_, too). After a while they had cornered the fairy. "Who are you, and why are you in the Louvre?"

"What am I doing here, you ask? I am your commander, your superior! Look in my badge! See who I am? Commander Ark Sool, who else!" Foaly created badges for the LEP that could change their appearance so LEP fairies could blend with the Mud Men police when they need to. Sool have to remember to thank him.

The two officers looked down and said, "Sorry sir, sorry, sir, sorry sir." They were both wondering why this commander of theirs were only two feet tall, and why they don't remember seeing him before. Before they said anything about it, the little fairy sauntered away.

Ark Sool visited the washroom, and to his surprise, there was a woman and a man inside. Inside his mike, Holly told Sool that they were trying to get away from the museum. Since Sool was so small, they didn't notice him, until he spoke. "Are you trying to get away?"

They whirled around. They seemed to be relived to see him, not a police officer.

"Yes," the guy said cautiously, "we're trying to get away."

"Well, there's a back door, you know."

"Yes, we know, but there are a million police watching. Do you know that the dead guy is my grandfather? He left us a message to help find the Holy Grail. The Bull, a police officer, thinks we killed him, so we are escaping," the girl said.

_"She's not lying, you know." _Holly said through the mike.

"Well, I can help you. Throw the tracking device that's in the man's pocket onto the truck outside. Then, the police will be led on a false trail. I will have to mesmerize you so you will not remember me, as I was never here. Ok?"

"Ok, thanks for all your help, and oh, my name is Sophie Neveu, and he is Robert Langdon."

"Ark Sool. Now, hurry. And good luck on your quest, Sophie, Robert."

They done what he said. "Ok, I'll have to mesmerize you now, so just relax. _You will now not remember me. You'll remember that the idea for getting away was Sophie's. As soon as I am gone, you will come out of your trance and continue your quest. So long._"

Sool vanished.

Foaly's Lab, LEP HQ, Downtown Haven, Two Minutes Before 

"Hiya Holly! Hi Foaly! Hi, Mud Boy!" In walked Mulch, the kleptomaniac dwarf. "What'cha made?"

"It's a time machine. It could transport you anyplace, anytime, whichever place you fancy, even into books! Ark Sool's our test subject, and right now, he's in the book _The Da Vinci Code_ written by Dan Brown!"

"Cool! Who's Da Vinci?" Mulch saw the remote. "Give me that." He looked at it. "Super Cool!" He looked over to the list of destinations. "What's Pompeii?" He selected it.

"Mulch!" Everyone groaned.

August 24, 79 AD, Pompeii, Italy 

"Here again! On this same blasted volcano! Foaly, what did I say last time?"

_"I don't know. 'Get me out of here?'"_

"Yes! And I mean it!"

_"Fine, fine, fine." (Grumble.)_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, England, 2004 

"Hey look! It's that garden gnome again! Remember, Harry, the one we saw at my house four years ago?"

_D'arvit, not again! _Sool shielded and ran inside the nearest building. It was more like a castle, actually. It was built of red sandstone, and in there were lots of mud people in funny pointed hats walking all over the place, just like the four mud people he met just recently. The walls were filled with pictures that moved, changing staircases, floating ghosts, and there seemed to be no ceiling. After wandering around for a few minutes, he bumped into a really fat, short, round, mean-looking mud woman. He was so surprised that he unshielded.

"Watch where you're going," she snarled, "or I'll dock points off your house." She suddenly realised that he wasn't in a uniform. "If that's you, Potter, in a Charter-skin, than you'd be very sorry you've been born! Come with me."

Charter-skin

using charter magic to weave a skin of an animal. When worn, you will sort of turned into the animal, kind of like Transfiguration. (Check _Lirael_ by Garth Nix or _In the Skin of a Lyon_ found in the great library of the Clayr)

Ark Sool looked closely at the fat woman's face. He looks familiar. _Sort of fairy-like…sort of like…myself!_ He remembered that he had a twin sister who have been captured and mind-wiped by the Mud People 400 years ago. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Dolores Umbridge," she said haughtily, "not as if you don't know anyways."

_Hey! That's my sister's name! Better yet, it is my long-lost sister! _"I don't expect you to know what I am."

"You're a transfigured student. Has there been some accident while you've been transfiguring? You look like an ugly garden gnome."

"What's up with you mud men and garden gnomes anyway?"

"What's a mud man?"

"You!"

"As I was saying, you should go up to the hospital wing right away. I don't wan't to see your ugly face anymore! Bye." She gave a fake smile and a falsy cheery wave.

_Ewwww! For a sister, she is awfully bossy! Maybe I should just leave her here. _

"Foaly? Are you listening?"

Nothing.

Sool tapped at the earpiece.

A mud girl walked past the dwarf. She shook her head sadly. "It's too bad that MP3's and any other mechanical stuff work here." She trudged away.

"What?" Sool exclaimed. "So, it have to be outside grounds for it to work?"

"Yup."

"Thanks." Sool went back to Umbridge, who was still waving mechanically.

"Why do I still see you in front of me?"

"I promise I'll go away if you help me move that mud man telephone booth outside the grounds." Sool pointed at the time machine.

"Fine, fine. Curse Muggle Studies. Another of those projects. That professor. I'll make sure to fire him."

Foaly's Lab, LEP HQ, Downtown Haven 

"Hey! What just happened! The machine suddenly stopped working!"

"Well, where did Ark Sool land?"

"Hogwarts. Where is that place anyway? It reminds me of Chix's wart growing potion for pigs."

"Well," Holly said, "we could always leave him there forever."

"Not a bad idea!" agreed Artemis.

Just then, the machine started working again.

"Awww. What a disappointment," said Holly.

Author's Note:

Thanx again, my dear reviewers! I really liked the idea of having Sool swapping places with Root, but I couldn't think of any plans with Opal in it though. Sorry for this **_boring, long_** chapter.


	4. Bad Luck

'The Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, unless I am Eoin Colfer, which I am not. Most bits of this chapter come straight from the book, and Eoin Colfer owns that too.   
Chapter 4 "Bad Luck (Really)" Foaly's Lab, LEP HQ, Downtown Haven 

_I'm sick of all this time travelling. Bring me back._

"All right, whatever you say…" Foaly started.

"No," Holly cut in, "I need him to do one more thing…"

6 Months ago, chute E7, Haven 

"Why do I have to do this for you?" Sool grumbled.

"Because."

"So what do I do?"

"Just watch closely. The eye-cam does the rest. Oh, and stay hidden in the cam-foil."

There was a goblin in the middle of the access tunnel, tightly bound by a set of octo-bonds. Root poked him and he collapsed. 

_"It's him. He's been mesmerized." Root said. _

_"I recommend we leave, immediately."_

_"No. Now that we're here, we might as well take Scalene back with us."_

_As Root touched the goblin, the goblin hissed, "Do not touch me, elf."_

_"Whatever it is, we won't like it. We should go commander, right now." _

_"That voice came from the chest."_

_"Maybe he had surgery. Let's get out of here."_

_The goblin spoke, "Ah, Julius, I'd knew you'd come. Commander Root's famous ego would not allow him to stay out of the action. An obvious trap, and you walked straight into it. Have you figured it out yet, Captain Short?" At first, the voice was General Scalene's, but now, it slowly changed into the voice of the pixie criminal, Opal Koboi's, as Holly recognised. The voice was coming from a smokescreen strapped onto Scalene's chest, and Opal's face appeared on it. Holly tried to warn Foaly of Opal, but the equipment didn't work because Opal apparently planned ahead. _

_"The odds are against us here Captain. Let's move out." _

_Opal seemed to find it funny. "Move out? How very tactical of you, Commander. You really need to expand your vocabulary. Whatever next? Duck and cover?"_

_"Opal Koboi, what do you want?"_

_"You know what I want. The question is, how am I going to get it? What form of revenge would the most satisfying? Naturally, you will both end up dead, but that's not enough. I want you to suffer as I did. Discredited and despised. One of you at least; the other will have to be sacrificed. I don't really care which."_

_The commander and captain decided to leave, but taking Scalene with them. They headed towards him. _

_"Have we come up with a little plan? Something ingenious, I hope. Something I haven't thought of?"_

_Holly fired at the smokescreen, but nothing happened. _

_As Root reached for Scalene, the octo-bond suddenly strapped itself to Root's chest, releasing Scalene. _

_"Commander Root, it looks like you're the sacrifice," Opal said maliciously. _

_Root swore. The octo-bonds were squeezing him, breaking his bones while the magic is trying to heal him at the same time. Holly tried to help him, but there was a proximity trigger, and the only thing she could do was watch. _

_"There must be a way out of this, Commander. I just need to think. I need a minute to sort things out." _

_Opal mocked, "Let me help you sort things out. Your LEP comrades are currently trying to laser their way in here. Of course, they will never make it in time. But you can bet that my old school chum, Foaly, is glued to his video screen. What does he see? He sees his good friend Holly Short apparently holding a gun on her commander. Now why does she want to do that?"_

_"Foaly will figure it out. He beat you before." _

_"Maybe he would figure it out at that. If he had time. But unfortunately for you, your time's almost up. She activated a bomb on the octo-bonds. Sixty seconds. The countdown started. _

_"One minute to live, Commander. How do you feel about that?"_

_"Shut it down, Koboi. Or I'll swear I'll…"_

_"You will what? Exactly. Die beside your commander?" Opal sneered. _

_"Go now," Root ordered, "Holly. I'm ordering you to leave." _

_"With respect, commander. No. This isn't over yet."_

_"Forty-eight," Opal sang happily, "Seven-seven." _

_"Holly! Go!"_

_"I'd listen if I were you. There are other lives at stake. Root is already dead; why not save someone who can be saved?"_

_"Who can I save? Who's in danger?"_

_"Oh, no one important. Just a couple of Mud Men."_

That will be the Mud Boy and the Mud Mountain, Sool thought.

_"What have you done?" Holly shouted. _

_"I'm afraid I may have put your human friends in danger. At this very moment, they are stealing a package from the International Bank of Munich. A little package I prepared for them. If Master Artemis is as clever as he is supposed to be, he won't open the package until he is at the Kronski Hotel and can check for booby traps. Then a bio-bomb will be activated, and bye-bye obnoxious humans. You can stay here and explain all this; I'm sure it won't take more than a few hours to sort out with Internal Affairs. Or you can try to rescue your friends."_

_"I will hunt you down, Koboi. For you, there won't be a safe inch on this planet."_

_"Such venom. What if I gave you a way out? One chance to win."_

_"It's a trap," the Commander gasped, "Don't be fooled again."_

_"Thirty," Opal started counting again, "Twenty-nine."_

_"Okay. Okay, Koboi. Tell me quickly. How do I save the commander?"_

_"On the device. There's a sweet spot. One-inch diameter. The red dot below the screen. If you hit the red spot outside the trigger area, then you overload the circuit. If you miss, even by a hair, you set off the exploding gel. It's a sporting chance; more than you gave me, Holly Short."_

_"You're lying, why would you give me a chance?"_

_"Don't take the shot, just get out of range. Go and save Artemis. That's the last order I'll ever give you, Captain. Don't you dare ignore it."_

Yeah, Sool thought, save yourself first. That's what I would do.

"_I don't have any choice, Julius."_

_"Don't call me Julius. You always call me that just before you disobey me. Save Artemis, Holly. Save him."_

_"I'll save Artemis next," said Holly. She took aim, then shot. _

Hmmm, I'll think I'll get closer for a better look.

_"I hit it, I hit the spot," Holly yelled at Opal on the smokescreen. _

_Opal replied, "I don't know. I thought you were a fraction low. Hard luck. I mean that sincerely."_

What! Sool thought indignantly. There was no sweet spot. It was just a trick! How could Opal do such a mean thing!

_"No!" screamed Holly. _

_The countdown sped faster than ever. _

Poor Holly, thought Sool, and people still didn't believe her.

_"Be well." That was the last thing the commander ever said. _

There was a large explosion. The blast consumed everything within a ten-meter radius, incinerating not only Julius Root and Scalene, but consuming Sool along with it.

Author's Note:

I hope this makes up for Chapter 3, which was bad. But don't blame me, my sense of humor was diminished by the amount of homework my teacher gave me. 10 assignments, 16 days! This is not the end of the fanfic yet!


	5. The Chapter After Chapter 4

The Disclaimer: Same as last time- I do not own Artemis Fowl, unless I am Eoin Colfer, which I am not. Chapter 5 "The Chapter After Chapter 4: aka Chapter 5 (obviously)" Foaly's Lab, LEP HQ, Downtown Haven 

Everyone was deciding what to do with Sool now, since he kind of…..um……died?

"Well, what can we do now?" Foaly asked.

"I think," Holly stated, "that the world will be better off without him."

"Yeah, who likes him anyway?" (Artemis)

"Why don't we just leave Sool there, forget about him and just walk away as if nothing happened?" suggested Holly brightly, "He deserved it, that mean, despicable, evil, ST, TRECHEROUS, MEAN, um… THING!"

"You can't do that! That's almost as mean as he is! I think you should go rescue him." (Foaly)

"Are you three just going to keep debating? Why don't we do this in a quicker way. It's called 'voting'."

So, Foaly voted for rescuing Sool (his weekly pay depends on it), Holly voted for leaving him there, and Artemis voted for rescuing him then torturing him.

"Nope, we are going to leave him. You can't make _me_ go save him! Not what he done to me!" exclaimed Holly, "He's staying there and you _know_ you can't make me."

Right at that moment, Mulch came in. "Hi, have you decided what to do with Sool yet?"

"Nope."

"Well, I would rescue him and then, drag him all the way to Eleven Wonders and feed him to the trolls."

"Hey, that sounds good! Except, isn't that plagiarizing?"

Holly gasped. "Mulch! That's…that's …terrible! That's so immoral of you! And you agree with him, Artemis? You guys are soooooooo disgusting! Well, I'm going to rescue him. You are so gruesome, I must say you got some Mud Man blood in you!" She went to the time machine while Foaly set everything up.

As the time machine began to whisk her away backwards in time, Holly suddenly realized that she accidentally went against what she so vehemently sworn not to do.

"_D'arvit!_"

Author's Note:

I hope this was funny. After a devastating Chapter 3 and a humourless Chapter 4, I hope this fanfic will be as good as it started out. And….I need more reviews!………..please?…………….pretty please?…………..pretty please with a cherry on top?

What with the "devastating Chapter 3 and a humourless Chapter 4"? If I get more pessimistic, I will sound like Lemony Snicket, no offence. _"If you want to read a book about happy little elves instead of mean, blown up ones, dear reader, I would advise you to put the book down…"_


	6. A rescue or two hint hint

The Disclaimer: (which is also the same as last time)- I do not own Artemis Fowl, unless I am Eoin Colfer, which I am not. Chapter 6 "" 6 Months ago, chute E7, Haven 

Holly took a step, and came out at Chute E7. It was just the same as she remembered it; a short tunnel which meets a larger vertical tunnel that goes deep down, towards the inner core of the earth, and the other end stretching miles upward to the surface. Right then, she saw an earlier version of herself and Commander Root just starting to walk into the chute. Holly instinctively shielded.

Holly grumbled to herself and prepared herself to search for Sool. "How am I supposed to accomplish a mission with no equipment? No Neutrinos, no wings, no nothing. Except for a mini plastic water gun. A water gun! And what does Foaly expect me to do with it? Really smart." Holly said sarcastically.

"To spray water everywhere and if the water hits Sool, the cam-foil will short out," Foaly replied.

Holly blushed as she remembered that she was also wearing a mini microphone. "Oops!" She took out the water gun, drew out a hydrosion shell, pried it open, and quickly dropped it in the water gun. It instantly filled with water. "Do you actually expect me to find him with this stupid water gun?"

"No, it's for shorting out the octo-bonds. Yes, of course it's for finding Sool!"

"What time is it?"

"Why?" Foaly questioned.

"I was just wondering. Is Sool even here yet? He should be just arriving. Theoretically, I should see him coming out of the time machine. He won't be wearing the cam-foil yet, wouldn't he? I would be able to see him for a split second before he puts it on."

"Hmm…I think you're actually right! He'll be arriving in (Foaly checked the time) ten seconds ..…nine …..eight ..…seven …..six …..five …..four …..three …..two …..one .….now!"

Sool arrive, seeming to be suddenly appearing out of nowhere. So Holly unshielded and grabbed Sool. "Hey!" He exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"Rescuing you. In a few minutes, you're going to be blown up. Come on." She started to drag him away.

As he followed, the commander looked thoughtful. "Since we're here anyway, why don't we save a few other people before we leave?"

Proper Time, Foaly's Lab, LEP HQ, Downtown Haven 

"Holly, have you got Sool yet?" asked Foaly.

_"Yup."_

"So we could transport you back now."

_"No, not yet. Give me another fifteen minutes."_

"Why?"

Holly told Foaly about Sool's suggestion.

"Are you crazy? You can't bring back someone who's already dead! That's necromancy!"

"If we can bring back Sool, why can't be also bring back Root and even Scalene?" 

"That's different though…" Foaly protested.

Holly was already trying to form a plan_. "If you keep disagreeing, I'll terminate the link."_

"No, I rather you'd not. You'd need all the help you can get."

6 Months ago, chute E7, Haven 

Holly paced back and forth. Plans are hard to think up, they don't come out of thin air. She didn't even know _how_ she was going to rescue Root and Scalene. She also had to come up with a plan quickly too. She looked around the shuttleport. On her left, there was the chute. Nothing that could be of help in there. She screened the scene in front of her. Next to that was the docks. A ship might come in handy. There might be tools inside, or an emergency bag, but the docks were empty, since this shuttleport was deserted. The area on her right was fenced off with flouescent pink tape. That was where there were making the new movie on the goblin invasion. Holly thought back to where Root died (or forward, for that matter). "First, they were walking and they saw Scalene. Second, Opal appeared on the smokescreen. Then, the doors closed and communication was cut off. After, Root took Scalene, and the octo-bonds reversed and I learned there was a proximity trigger, which would have blown up if I had gotten up close. And after that, Opal _said_ there was a sweet spot on the octo-bonds, so I fired at it. Lastly, there was no sweet spot and Root blew up in under ten seconds. Curious…" Holly mused. "So, what if they took Scalene, what if we took him first? Then, there will be no trap, Root would not die, and everything will be okay."

"Too late for that," Foaly remarked. "Listen."

Holly heard her commander point out, "There." They had spotted Scalene already. Holly cannot steal Scalene away without being seen herself. It wont work out because one moment she'll have her own memories, and in another, new ones will pop out. She also realised the plan wouldn't work anyway, since removing Scalene will also change her original memories. Somehow, she had to take Scalene and Root without herself noticing.

Suddenly, her eyes fell onto a shuttle. The exact one that she had flown two and a half years ago. It belonged to the Atlantian ambassador. After the goblin invasion, the shuttle was so battered and ruined that the LEP gave a pile of fairy gold to the ambassador for getting a new ship. The old ship was bought from the filming company who is filming the goblin invasion. That very ship is now laying at Holly's right. "Now what could I do with it?" Holly wondered. "And why didn't the proximity alarm explode when I shot it? The bullet should have set it off when it got close too. Unless it was just a fake alarm…" Something sparked in her mind.

Holly sprinted towards the shuttle, wrenched open the door, leapt inside, and tried to turn on the engine. Then she remembered that she didn't have the key. Sool walked into the cockpit. "Forgot something?" he said, as he dropped a key into Holly's hands.

"Hey! Where did you find this?" Holly looked up at Sool, amazed.

Sool shrugged. "I found this on the floor. I'm not even sure this is the right key." Holly inserted the key and the engine buzzed to life. She pressed a button, and it activated the ship's invisibility shield. Holly gently pulled on the throttle, and the shuttle slowly rose upward. She skilfully manoeuvred it into the shuttleport entrance, behind where Root was standing. She still had her touch, after having not flown a ship in half a year.

"Release port clamps," Holly ordered (The ship was voice activated). Through the windows, she could see the clamps coming out from under she ship. They almost looked like giant lobster claws. She also watched the scene in front of her. Holly had to make sure to move at the right moment, so she won't change her own memories. She saw Root was on his knees, struggling, wrapped inside the octo-bonds.

"Forty-five minutes till explosion," said Foaly from his lab. "Better get Scalene first. Then there is one less fairy to worry about."

Holly extended one port clamp, and gently closed the clamp around Scalene's body. Not too hard that she squished him, though. As the clamp touched him, Scalene turned invisible too. (One of Foaly's designs, very handy for some stealth missions.) The other Holly (the one on the ground) was concentrating too hard on Root and didn't see Scalene disappear. Holly moved the clamp to the starboard side of the ship so he was right beside the door. Sool opened the sliding doors and pulled Scalene in. The clamps moved back in front of the ship.

"Thirty seconds left," warned Foaly.

"Not yet, I'm waiting for the right time." Holly focused on the scene.

Ten seconds. Now, Holly (the younger one) was firing at the bomb.

Seven. Holly (in the ship) extended the left port clamp. She could hear the proximity alarm beeping. She was now seven feet away. She inched the clamp closer.

"Hurry up, Holly. Five seconds left!"

"Alright!"

"Four!"

Holly manoeuvred the right port clamp, ready to grab Root when he is released.

"Three!"

Holly concentrated.

"Two!"

Holly poked the octo-bonds with the clamps. Nothing exploded. The octo-bonds reversed themselves and wrapped every arm around the mouth of the clamp. Holly used the other clamp to grab Root.

"One!"

Holly was about to detatch the left port clamp and drop the bomb/octo-bonds into the chute, but she realized she couldn't do that, since E7 was full of ships and people, and if she got rid of the bomb, other people might be harmed. Holly had less that a second to think up a solution.

"Zero!"

Holly flung the clamp away from the shuttleport entrance. It exploded.

The explosion blossomed into a giant fireball, filling up the bottom the tunnel. It quickly rushed in towards the Atlantian shuttle and would incinerate it. The shuttle was located inside the port, and the port was a tunnel that gets thinner and thinner the farther in you get. So simply speaking, it was a dead-end.

"Foaly! Get us out of here!" Sool screamed. Holly gunned the throttle, and the shot through the tunnel. Moving the ship as far as she could might buy them some time. The fire was hot (pardon the pun) on their heels. They could almost see the fire starting to consume the ship.

Just in time, the time machine began to take the rescuers (and the rescued ) back to present time.

Author's Note:

Hmmm…maybe this is my best adventure chapter so far. One of my longest though! I'm so glad I updated it! I'm so pleased with myself! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! _dances_ Please! Some reviews. I haven't got any since….who knows when…and I don't know how (_bad_) I'm doing. **** Thanks for reading. I hope you keep reading! Enjoy.


	7. A Closet Full of Surprises

The Disclaimer: (which is also the same as last time)- I do not own Artemis Fowl, unless I am Eoin Colfer, which I am not. Chapter 7 "" Foaly's Lab, LEP HQ, Downtown Haven 

There was a terrific bang as the whole space shuttle slammed into the plasma tiles in Foaly's lab. The ship suddenly appeared from nowhere, and spun wildly a few times, and slowed down to a complete stop. The side door slid open, and Holly and Sool came out, Holly carried an unconscious Root, fireman-style, and Sool dragging a battered and bruised Scalene out of the shuttle.

"Mission complete!" Holly proudly said and dropped Root none-too-gently on the ground.

"Owww!" Root chose that moment to wake up. He tried to put himself in a sitting position, and failed. Holly helped him into one of Foaly's spinney chairs. Holly gave him and infusion of magic and his mind shut him down for recuperation.

"Do you think we should fill him up on the facts?" Holly asked Foaly, guesturing at Root.

"Sure," Foaly replied. Holly fetched a pail of cold water and emptied it's contents on Root's head. Root sputtered and coughed and choked on the water.

"Captain! What in Frond's name's going on?" He managed between coughs.


End file.
